miracle_trainfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia
This is a list of all of the trivia mentioned in Oedo-sen e Youkoso. Episode 1: Labyrinth 42.3 #Shinjuku Station has the most passengers incoming and outgoing on the Oedo Line. #The starting point of the Oedo Line is Tocho-mae Station. #Gobiodeis can be fished from the Tsukishima River. #The Oedo Line's Roppongi Station is the deepest Japanese subway (42.3 m underground). #The Oedo Line was opened fully in Heisei Year 12 (2000) December 12th. Episode 2: A Passport for You #Shiodome opened last on the Oedo Line (November 2nd, 2002). #The house of Kira remains at Ryogoku as a park. #The Japanese Tea Instuctor Association is located at Shiodome. #Tsukishima has 70 monjayaki (savory pancake) stands. #The sum of the edges of items that can be brought onto the Oedo Line must be less than 250 cm. #You cannot bring natural gas onboard. #The Oedo Line is never heated, even in winter. #Tocho-mae is the only station on the Oedo Line among the "Top 100 Kanto Train Stations." #The items placed at the entrances of Metropolitan subways are called "Spinny Symbols." #Central Shinjuku Park is located on the site of the old Yodobashi Water Purification Plant. Episode 3: The Departure of 130,000 #Roughly 130,000 people board or alight at the Oedo Line's Shinjuku Station every day. Episode 4: From the Future to the Past #Tocho-mae and Shinjuku opened on December 19th, 1997. #Roppongi, Tsukishima, and Ryogoku opened on December 12th, 2000. #Shiodome opened on November 2nd, 2002. #One of the locations at the Ryogoku Station, Yokoami in the Sumida District, is often misread as "Yokozuna." #Okita Souji of the Shinsengumi was born in a house in the Shiakawa Domain, which is now the modern Roppongi. Episode 5: Love's Mile Marker 0 #The Oeda Line cars are roughly 20 cm thinner and 80 cm shorter than standard subway cars. #Mini subway tunnel cross-sections are roughly 60 - 70% that of standard tunnels. #The diameter of a standard wheel is 860mm. The mini subway car's wheel has a diameter of 610mm. #The space between the subway car and reaction plate is only 12mm. Episode 6: Railway from Tsukishima # Tsuki Ichi En is the only field in the city of Tokyo. # Gobies can be caught in the Tsukishima River. # Tsukishima was built on reclaimed land during the Meiji Period. # Tsukishima's first subway station opened in 1988 (Showa 63rd Year). # Tokugawa Ieyasu made the fishermen that he brought from Osaka live on Tsukuda Island, the birthplace of Tsukudani. # Tsukushima West Street is commonly known as "Tsukishima Monja Street". Episode 7: The Mysterious Oedo Train # With the opening of Shiodome Station, all 38 stations on the Oedo Line were up and running. # All trains on the Oedo Line are driven by one individual. There are no conductors. Episode 8: A Small Guest # In 2008 (Heisei 20), roughly 110 thousand cell phones were delivered to the Iidabashi Lost and Found. # The Toshimaen Station was opened in 1991 (Heisei 3) when the Oedo Line was still called the Toei Line 12. # Toshimaen is named after Toshima, a powerful and wealthy individual in the Middle Ages who built a castle in that area. That piece of land is about 225 thousand square meters. # Toshimaen's El Dorado Carousel is the oldest existing carousel in Japan. # Toshimaen's motto is to create rides that respect and blend in with nature. # Flying Pirates, a ride where the merchant and pirate ships swing rapidly back and forth, is a popular attraction at Toshimaen. Episode 9: The Men's Miracle Train None Episode 10: Bark at the Oedo Line None Episode 11: Proposal Three Years Later # Roppongi Hills was built on property owned by the Mori family. # Tokyo Midtown was born at the site of the former Defense Agency. Episode 12: The Other Passenger None Episode 13: Miracle on Christmas Eve None